


【藏寡】Vampire et Démon 吸血鬼とデーモン

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: cp：猎手皮黑百合/恶鬼皮半藏注意：天使（女巫）和百合是闺蜜设定，源氏邪鬼，麦克雷雇佣兵。涉及轻微百合➡️源氏，天使➡️源氏简介：女巫复活了源氏，使之成为邪鬼。源氏逃走，黑百合从麦克雷手上拿到线索，前往花村抓捕源氏。关键词：最初也是最后、咬痕、终生难忘
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【藏寡】Vampire et Démon 吸血鬼とデーモン

艾米莉·拉克瓦是在一个阴雨连绵的夜晚到达花村的。她的高跟鞋上沾了雨水，敲在石板路上发出清脆的响声。深紫色的唐伞做工并不精良，漆面形同虚设，雨点一点点渗过油纸，滴落到她的红外目镜上。  
猎手扔掉她的伞，甩出钩索跳上一处建筑高处，这里可以俯瞰整个花村城。她戴上目镜，发现城内戒备并不森严，只有寥寥几个保镖看守着过道和门口。  
上膛，开镜，瞄准，猎手冷静而完美地狙杀了目标，他们甚至还没反应过来就被子弹贯穿了脑袋。  
她从高处落下，轻巧的身姿避开了污秽的血迹，长驱直入。  
“你在哪儿呢？”艾米莉自言自语着，艳红的眼睛寻找着猎物，“快出来吧。”  
她的语调慵懒而危险，像是巡查领地的优雅黑猫。  
木造的天守阁结构并不复杂，但不熟悉地形的话一定无法马上找到藏身于此的人。艾米莉戴上红外目镜，一边寻找目标，一边默默记下地形和狙击点。  
艾米莉是来找岛田源氏的，她对女巫安吉拉的不死人很感兴趣，喝下他的血会得到更长的生命或者永葆的青春吗？她不知道，但是她愿意尝试，毕竟吸血鬼的一生太长也太无聊。  
从杰西·麦克雷手上拿到的情报来看，源氏很有可能是逃回家乡花村，寻求他兄长的帮助。照片上岛田半藏的模样不很清晰，资料显示他也同样擅长长距离作战。那可要比比是我的子弹快，还是你的箭快了，艾米莉心想，只有面对具挑战性的时候才会令她心潮澎湃。  
猎手跳上高台，正准备收起目镜的时候察觉到背后破风的声音，急忙跃起躲避。不料这箭矢竟分裂成几簇，艾米莉精致的皮衣被划破好几处。  
回首的时候她已经看清来者，虽然与照片上相去甚远，但可以肯定这个皮肤青黑，纹着烈焰般纹身的男人是岛田半藏。  
“花村不是想来就能来的，吸血鬼。”他发话了，弓仍是拉满的，对着艾米莉。  
“源氏在哪？”艾米莉无视了他的话，单刀直入。  
“不在这，”恶鬼蹙了蹙眉，“滚回你的棺材里去。”  
艾米莉的嘴角僵硬地扯出一个角度：“跟我作对的人都没有好下场，弓手。”  
“我弟弟已经死了。”弓手的脸上掠过一丝悲戚。

原来如此，因为源氏之死而堕转为恶鬼么？有趣。你还不知道你的弟弟已经成了女巫的怪物。

艾米莉甩出钩索，迅速脱离地面并举起狙击步枪，一枪，被半藏侧身避开了。她下落的时候用步枪扫射几下，他都避开了，不愧是忍术世家的传人。  
子弹只有三十发，备用弹夹也没有随身携带，她的胜算不大。  
半藏的箭矢接连飞来，高台上插满了箭矢，他神情严肃，动作毫不拖泥带水。反而是艾米莉要留他一口气问出源氏的下落，才不好下死手。  
黑百合之吻步枪模式的弹道扩散很厉害，在空旷的平台上杀伤力不大，要把半藏引入窄小的室内。艾米莉不经意地后撤几步，着急的弓手碎步跟上，射出最后一支分裂剑后被猎手骗进了陷阱。

苍蝇撞进了蜘蛛的网。

甜腻的香气窜入呼吸道，这很像小时候过年吃的糕点的味道，或者是和源氏一起去夏祭的时候吃的小鱿棉花糖。半藏立刻屏气，但是已经晚了，这甜腻腐蚀了他的脑袋。  
他的视线开始模糊，脑海里填满了空白，四肢乏力，被吸血鬼按在地上用钩索绑住手。  
艾米莉卸了钩索来捆这只恶鬼，虽然撤离时会有诸多不便，好过让他逃走。她拉起半藏的发带，凑到他耳边说：“告诉我，源氏在哪儿？”  
恶鬼被揪疼了，蹙着眉瞪她，没有回答。  
艾米莉将他翻转过来，跨坐在他的腰上，穿着高跟鞋的脚踩在半藏裸露的左胸上。  
“那只好让身为兄长的你，加倍偿还你弟弟欠下的债了。”  
脚下的胸肌健硕而有弹性，鞋尖碾过那些红色的纹身，最后抵在他的下巴。脚尖微挑，迫得那恶鬼不得不张开口维持呼吸。  
艾米莉摘了他的酒葫芦，她一向不喜欢清酒的劲儿，拔开瓶塞的时候她说：“听闻你们日本鬼都嗜酒的很。”  
她把酒浇到他的脸上，将他前额的碎发淋湿贴在红色的鬼纹上。酒液呛得半藏咳了起来，艾米莉收了手，让半藏有那么几秒的时间喘息。  
酒能撬开他的嘴么？艾米莉想。  
然后她把剩下的酒都泼到他的胸膛上，绣着般若面的白色上衣透出一边胸肌的形状，被蹂躏过的另一边更加惹人怜爱。吸血鬼的冰凉手指捏上挺立的乳头，柔软的肉粒在她的指间被拉扯搓揉，不多时便红肿得如树丛中的小浆果。  
艾米莉觉得这东方男人诱人极了，她舔了舔嘴唇，扯开马甲和领带，解下衬衫的扣子，雪白的胸脯若隐若现。她俯下身去舔弄半藏的胸肌，还未曾挥发的清酒刺激着她的舌尖，好不刺激。  
魔物性淫，艾米莉觉得她下面已经湿了，隔着皮裤也能感受到对方的炽热。她摇摇腰，用臀部色情地摩擦半藏的下体。  
半藏被挑逗得气息萦乱，压低声音喝道：“你到底要干什么？”  
吸血鬼潇洒地脱掉衣服，丰满的双峰挺立在半藏面前，白皙的皮肤下面浅浅地浮着淡蓝色的血管的影子。  
“你在看我。”吸血鬼一边踹掉高跟鞋一边将皮裤脱下。她就这么赤裸裸地跪在半藏面前，居高临下地用冰冷的眼睛看着半藏。她俯下身来，柔软的胸脯贴在结实的胸肌上，她说：“没人能拒绝我，我相信你也是。”  
她一手摸到私处，用手指给自己扩张，抽插的水声和她放肆的呻吟令半藏有些窘迫——东方女人在性事方面总是温顺而隐忍。  
“你……”半藏犹豫了一下，他不知道要说什么好。  
“忘了吧，”艾米莉抬起头，她的神情意外地有点严肃，不像是做爱的时候应有的表情，“有时候一些事情来的就是这么快，比如你的弟弟死了又活了，比如我突然就来了花村，比如刚才的战斗。你不要问为什么，它们就是无理的。”  
话音还未落地，她迅速地解开半藏下身的衣物，将恶鬼的炽热的性器握在手里撸动，然后对准了自己的穴口。  
艾米莉慢慢地坐下，以自己的身躯包裹着半藏的性器，这过程中她很急切，当然这份急切给她带来了痛苦。  
半藏惊讶于她的主动，对她的真正目的存有怀疑的同时因为女性身体的柔软和紧致而感到舒畅。  
艾米莉撑着他的胸膛上下摇动身体，血流缓慢的冰冷身体也因为情动而逐渐温热起来——但是对于半藏来说还是太过凉了。她的口中吐露出细碎的呻吟，她胸口晃动的乳房，一下一下撩动着半藏的神经。  
他忍不住要往上挺送，将分身顶入更深的地方，撞得结合的地方发出淫靡的响声。他已经很久没有时间也没有心思去品尝女人的味道了，现在他只想狠狠地进入这个女人，狠狠地蹂躏她，将她惨白的皮肤啃啮得遍布红斑。  
艾米莉此时也没有给他开口的机会，她太了解男人了，于是她更加放荡地开声。  
吸血鬼的声音如魔药蚀刻进颅腔，半藏挣扎着，钢索勒住的地方磨出了血，无疑这会让人更加兴奋。  
艾米莉很想去舔舔半藏流出来的血，但是他的双手被反绑在背后。她的下半身已经有些酸痛，毕竟是自己在主导这场性爱。她感觉小腹开始有节奏地紧缩，穴道吸吮性器的力度也加强了，半藏的形状好像要被她的阴道拓印出来一样。但是那根火热的铁杵还没有丝毫要泄的意思，艾米莉很想就此嘲讽他几句，但来不及开口的一瞬间被他往上一顶，正中花心。  
艾米莉仰着头，像一只白色的黑天鹅伸展它优美的脖颈，双乳之上出了一层薄汗，在月光照耀之下微微反着光。  
甜美的高潮几乎将她带离现实好几秒，快感如瘟疫一般漫布全身，连脚趾头都要快乐地颤抖蜷曲。  
高潮的余韵中，她想着要起身离开，她从来不觉得有义务让男方也射出来——只要满足了自己的好奇心。  
半藏在她失神的空档里挣开了绳索，钢丝割伤了他的手臂，那儿鲜血直流。他不管，起身将艾米莉压倒在散乱的衣物上，将那双雪白的长腿架在肩上狠狠地抽插。  
艾米莉不知道这男人发了什么疯，酥软的腰肢被他捏得生疼，刚高潮过的小穴经不起操弄，红肿的穴肉被带进带出。  
半藏变本加厉地把她的双腿压至胸口，身下挺动的速度更快。这体位让他更深地插入艾米莉的体内，温柔的媚肉紧紧缠住他，每一次抽出都被不舍地挽留，每一次进入都被热情地欢迎。  
艾米莉当然看得见两人结合之处的淫靡光景，透明的爱液流得到处都是，半藏暗红的性器被她的小穴含进又吐出。她竟然有些面红耳赤。  
他也不知道事态究竟为何会发展到这个地步，吸血鬼的小腿夹着他的脖颈，抓着他流血的手腕舔舐；他被下身的包裹感折磨得头昏脑胀，鼻尖萦绕着身下女性的香水味。  
艾米莉双脚发软，被撞得发麻的地方竟又升起一股快感，粗长的性器像要把她剖开的利刃，将她任意宰割。她觉得自己又要爬上顶峰，但是她没有力气去管，她的身体随着半藏的动作上下颠簸，像一片树叶在秋风中瑟瑟发抖。  
半藏咬破她的侧颈，鲜红的血一股股地溅出，他吮吸着那处伤口，她便发出诱人的呻吟。西洋女人的血好似媚药，他快速抽插几下，斑白的鬓发和她的摩擦着，在一次深入之后射出了浓精。  
粗重的喘息交叠在一起，他们都没有说话，肌肤相贴好像情人一般。半藏想这是全世界的女人唯一的共同点。  
高潮过后两人的身体都乏力得很，半藏从她体内退出来，放下她的双脚，坐在一边。艾米莉的双腿仍然是大开着，私处被蹂躏得红肿，浑浊的体液顺着腿根流下来，她闭着眼，胸口有节奏地起伏着。  
半藏很想过去抱紧她，亲吻她湿润的额头，但是他害怕这个蛇一样的女人。

艾米莉撑起身子，把衣服一件件慢条斯理地穿起，穿上高跟鞋的时候腿还有点抖。她捡起黑百合之吻，弯腰吻了吻半藏的嘴唇，那两片有她的血液的味道的唇瓣像血樱一样柔软轻薄。  
“再见了，弓手。”她面向着月亮，身后拖着一条长长的影子，“我很喜欢你。”  
东方人从来不会把话说得这么直接，他们不轻易吐露自己的感情。  
半藏不知道这种场合他应该说些什么，他的心情很复杂，于是他说：“最好不。”  
女猎手可能在月光下露出了一个微笑，他看不见。


End file.
